


The Wall

by apollaskywalker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollaskywalker/pseuds/apollaskywalker
Summary: There's a wall in Home One with the names of the dead. One section piques Luke's curiosity. (SPOILERS FOR ROGUE ONE)





	

When the evacuation began, Leia took off to look for surviving Alderaanians and Han swore he would leave soon, so Luke accepted the offered bunk assignment on _Home One_. Han objected when he found out, saying Luke was more than welcome to stay on the _Falcon_. But then he countered that it probably was for the best, as he and Chewie would leave after they made some minor repairs.

After _Luke had a decent enough wardrobe that Chewie could stop being a mother gundark fussing over her chick._

After _Hobbie paid Han for losing the sabacc game._

After _refueling at Alliance expense, this constant moving in space required fuel and damned if Han would pay for it when he was also hauling Alliance cargo._

During sleepless nights, Luke would wrap himself in the warmest sweater he’d managed to procure and wander the corridors of the ship.

In the heart of the ship, near the med bays, there was a corridor that he first believed to be covered in graffiti. But instead of “so-and-so sucks” or “so-and-so was here” or the usual nonsense, there were names. At first he tried to find Wedge’s name or Leia’s but then he found the name Biggs Darklighter and nearby Dex Tiree and Garven Dreis. Combing through, he found the names of every single pilot who’d died when battling the Death Star.

Finally, he asked Wedge about the wall.

“It was something someone started where they listed the names of the dead. We don’t have any public memorials and we don’t have the chance for real funerals or burials – so this takes place of both.” Wedge shrugged and changed the subject.

Luke spent a fair amount of time reading that list. But another aspect of the wall caught his attention.

In the first few days of the evacuation there was a portion of the wall that simply read ROGUE ONE. No names were near it, as if sequestered from the rest of the honored dead.

Near a standard week later, Luke revisited the corridor and noticed two names had been added under ROGUE ONE.

 

_Cassian Andor_

_Jyn Erso_

 

Luke found only an Alliance file for Cassian Andor and next to nothing on Jyn Erso. He didn’t know what Rogue One meant and he couldn’t find the right moment to ask.

Over the weeks, more names were added:

_Bodhi Rook, Baze Malbus, K-2SO,_ and _Chirrut Îmwe_.

On the night Leia returned from her mission, she found Luke in the corridor. After exchanging hugs, Leia noticed where they were. She was silent for a few moments as she offered a prayer and moment of silence for the dead.

 “What’s Rogue One?” Luke asked.

Leia read the names, gently touching each one as if honoring their memory. “These are the spies who stole the plans.”

The Death Star plans – without these spies, Luke’s life would be very different. His aunt and uncle would still be alive. He would never have met Han or Leia. Likely he would still be impatiently waiting to go to the Academy.

Leia’s life would have been different too. She would still have her planet and her family.

But the Empire would have destroyed more lives, bending people to their will by fear.

“You completed their mission,” Leia told him, unaware of the direction Luke’s thoughts had taken.

The idea that his family would still be alive, that Leia's family and planet would still be there lingered in Luke's mind. Their mission had indirectly caused such devastation. But he couldn't blame them for the results - the Empire had destroyed Alderaan, had killed Owen and Beru. And if they were willing to do that to get plans, they would have gone much further if left unchecked.

There was a hollow ache in his chest.

Leia took his hand and tugged him away, suggesting they raid the galley. Luke wrinkled his nose - _Home One_ was a Mon Calamari ship and he'd had his fill of seaweed snacks.


End file.
